


Toughen

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, PWP, Roughness, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lindir survives.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel/Lindir (Tolkien)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Toughen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowPrince/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for DrowPrince’s “In one of your Glorfindel/Erestor/Linder fics, it was mentioned that fucking or being fucked by Erestor was no easy thing and I'd LOVE to see what that's like” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Lindir is absolutely overwhelmed. There’s no other way to put it. He can barely breathe, barely think, and it’s all he can do not to slip into unconsciousness, because his two lovers push him so very far past all his limits. He wants to reach back and cling to Glorfindel’s broad shoulders for support, but he doesn’t have the strength. He’s a limp doll for them to play with, and they don’t show any signs of stopping soon.

Glorfindel tightens his grip around Lindir’s middle. His hands spread along Lindir’s front, caressing his flat breasts and the smooth expanse down to his stomach—then Glorfindel presses Lindir’s body back into him, and Lindir gasps. Glorfindel’s enormous cock drives deeper into him, spreading him open so much wider than he should be, and Glorfindel is so very _long_. He fills Lindir up completely. He rocks into Lindir in slick, efficient thrusts, impressively measured. He has experience, and it shows in every graceful move—there isn’t a single flaw in his technique. He hooks his chin over Lindir’s shoulder and murmurs, “You are doing well, little songbird. We are proud of you.”

Lindir moans his pleasure. That’s all he wants: to please them. Glorfindel is such a fearsome warrior, a figure right out of song, and that isn’t lost on Lindir: he knows exactly how fortunate he is. He’s thankful every day. But Erestor drawls, “Do not praise him too easily, love. We must teach him to _earn_ such blessings.”

“You are too strict,” Glorfindel chuckles, even his scolding full of fondness. Lindir can see the adoration when the two of them look at each other across his shoulder. Erestor hums his disagreement and scrapes his nails down Lindir’s trim sides—Lindir tosses his head back to groan. 

His body’s littered with similar marks. He’s black and blue from Erestor’s love—such a sharp contrast to Glorfindel’s valiant thrusts. Glorfindel’s love is simple but fierce, while Erestor’s is unpredictable and dangerous. The grooves of fingers and teeth are bruised into Lindir’s pale flesh in all of his most sensitive areas. His throat is a mess that tomorrow’s collar won’t hide. His chest and rear are pink from being slapped. His lips are swollen, his hips marred, and all that’s left are his thighs. He knows Erestor is heading there, scattering little fleeting kisses down his body. 

Then Erestor is between his legs, kneeling on the floor while Glorfindel keeps Lindir at the very edge of his grand bed. Lindir whimpers as Glorfindel gently guides his thighs wider apart, exposing them to Erestor’s merciless fervor. Erestor claws slowly down Lindir’s ankles and leans in to lick his left thigh. Erestor doesn’t seem bothered by Lindir’s cock bouncing next to him, sliding through his dark hair. Glorfindel doesn’t slow his pace. Erestor has to hold Lindir still when he goes in for the kill. 

He bites down _hard_ , enough that Lindir _screams_ , and he’d buckle forward if Glorfindel weren’t holding him up. Glorfindel rubs soothing circles across his abused skin and whispers comforting noises in his ear. It helps steady him as Erestor nips over for another, digging in deep enough to draw blood. Erestor licks the wounds up afterwards, holding them until they cease bleeding, then moving on to repeat the process. Lindir whimpers and actually cries—he can feel the tears finally trickling out the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t know which sensation has pushed him over the edge. Glorfindel holds him through his trembling sobs and tells him, “Good boy...”

“Glorfindel,” Erestor warns, peering up with dilated eyes and reddened lips. He tilts his head enough to let Lindir’s cock push across his cheeks, and he turns to kiss it. 

He ducks beneath it to tug Lindir’s sac between his teeth, and Lindir shatters—he comes again with a torrential wail. It’s his third release in a row, so there isn’t much left to spill, but what does come splatters Erestor’s handsome face. Erestor allows it while he mouths around Lindir’s crotch. 

When Lindir has finished and slumped, spent and whining desperately, Erestor chuckles, “You come too easily, sweet Lindir.”

Lindir would normally apologize, but he can’t. He doesn’t have any words. Glorfindel is still going, and something tells Lindir that Erestor hasn’t even truly begun. 

Erestor rises off the floor. He leans down and cups Lindir’s chin, drawing him forward and up. Erestor kisses Lindir deeply, and Lindir tastes his own blood on his lover’s tongue. 

He moans for it and surrenders to them completely, half hoping this agonizing dream never comes to an end.


End file.
